The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless local area network (WLAN) is used in home, school, office building, store, shopping mall, warehouse, and the like to link two or more devices using wireless connections within a limited area to a network. In an example, a WLAN is used to provide wireless connections for non-human devices, such as sensors, actuators, and the like in an Internet of things (IoT).